04 March 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-03-04 ; Comments *Begins show by singing Happy Birthday to Kenny Dalglish. Sessions *Glaxo Babies 2nd session, debut (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *The Jam (Announced only/ first minute from 1:55 of file b) *(file a) *The Piranhas - Happy Families (7" - Yap Yap Yap) Attrix (only last minute of song) *(John Peel jingle) *Glaxo Babies - There'll Be No Room For You in the Shelters (session) *Cockney Rejects - Fighting in the Streets (LP - Greatest Hits Vol. 1) EMI * (JP: "Up against the wall, if you don't mind filling in this questionnaire!") *John Holt - Sea Cruise (7") Unity *Tony More - Judy (7") Quango *The Fall - Fiery Jack (7") Step Forward *Psychedelic Furs - Fall (LP - Psychedelic Furs) CBS *(file b - begins at 1:55 of the file and, oddly, has the opening of the show before cutting to...) *Psychedelic Furs - Pulse (LP - Psychedelic Furs) CBS *Prince Far-I and the Arabs - Plant Up (LP - Cry Tuff Dub Encounter Chapter III) Daddy Kool *Stiff Little Fingers - At The Edge (7") Chrysalis *Glaxo Babies - Limited Entertainment (session) (continues on next file) @''' *('''file c) *Screamin' Jay Hawkins - Monkberry Moon Delight (LP - Screamin' The Blues) Red Lightning *Elti-Fits - Their Grip (EP - EP) Worthing Street @''' *Mark Andrews and the Gents - Big Boy (7" - Talking With Your Body) A&M *The Mekons - Kill (EP - Teeth) Virgin *Killing Joke - Pssyche (7" - Wardance) Malicious Damage (continues on next file) *('''file d) *The Rondells - Back Beat No. 1 (LP - American Rock 'n' Roll Vol. 2) Rocksville *Fatal Charm - Spend The Night Alone (LP - East) Dead Good *The Cramps - I Was A Teenage Werewolf / Sunglasses After Dark (LP - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal @''' *Glaxo Babies - Permission To Be Wrong (session) '''@ *Tony Pilley - Off The Hook (7") Barkley Towers (continues on next file) *(file e) *The Rolling Stones - Off The Hook (LP - No 2) Decca *Tommy Vance - Off The Hook (7") Columbia *Delta 5 - Anticipation (7") Rough Trade *The Broughtons - Meglamaster / Didecoi (LP - Parlez Vous English?) EMI *L. Voag - Your Own Hair, Your Own Chance (LP - The Way Out) not on label *Glaxo Babies - Jihad (session) @''' *The Crooks - All The Time In The World (7") Blueprint '''@ *''end of programme and news. File continues from 24:57 cutting into a recording of Joe Jackson presenting Star Special 02 March 1980.'' *Tracks marked @''' also available in slightly better FM Quality on '''File f File ;Name *(a) 225-800304c.aif.mp3 *(b) 225-800303&4.aif.mp3 *© 224-800304a.aif.mp3 *(d) 224-800304b.aif.mp3 *(e) 226-800304+JJ.aif.mp3 *(f) The ATTIC Tapes 1 JOHN PEEL Jan-Feb-Mar 1980 ;Length *(a) 20:44 *(b) 18:57 (starts at 1:55 of the file) *© 20:42 *(d) 20:37 *(e) 22:43 (rest of file is non-Peel programming) *(f) 01:57:00 (40:02-01:02:08) ;Other *Files a-e) created from T224, T225 & T226 of 400 Box. *File f) from Attic Tapes Vol 1 ;Available *[1] *[2] *[3] *[4] *[5] *f) Mixcloud Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:1980